The invention relates to a method for operating a self-propelled agricultural machine, a self-propelled agricultural machine and a control for a self-propelled agricultural machine.
German patent document no. DE 203 15 755 U1 discloses an agricultural machine that comprises a traction drive for generating a driving movement, a service brake for braking of the driving movement and a man machine interface. The man machine interface includes an accelerator pedal for influencing the speed and/or the torque of the driving movement provided by the traction drive and a brake pedal for operating the service brake.
A trailer with a trailer brake system is attached to the known agricultural machine, where the trailer brake system is operated automatically when the accelerator pedal is retracted by the user. Although this method of automatically triggering braking operations based on the user actuation of the accelerator pedal may lead to an improved braking effect, it has a surprising effect on the user as he may or may not have expected this automatism. In some cases, this may lead to a panic reaction of the user and in the end to a dangerous situation.